Adjacent Apartments
by VildeV
Summary: We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall. Bellarke AU. First ever fic, be nice! Chapter 2 comong soon...


«We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall» AU

Bellamy POV:

It had been a very long day. Thanks to my coworker Miller who couldn't show up tonight due to some personal issues with his boyfriend, I had to work a double shift, and alone atop of that.  
Don't misunderstand, I love Miller, he's like a brother to me, but boy did he know how to pick the wrong boyfriends.

I finally reached my apartment door in the worned down building I rented in. It wasn't much, but it was all I could afford right now working only one job and financially supporting my little sister. Still I kind of liked it here, it was personal and the people around were usually very nice. Since this was a place that people used to live in temporarely, I usually had new neighbours every other month, not that I minded as long as they kept for them selves.  
So it was no surprise that when I left for work earlier today I saw the notice on the info board that a new face would be moving in next to me.

After locking my door and putting on the chain like I did on autopilot every night (you never know right?), I half heartedly decided to warm up some canned soup before finally finding the bed. There exists no more annoying feeling than going to bed hungry, nope none.

Then I finally got to og to bed, with a full stomach and newly brushed teeth. I didn't even bother to take my clothes off, just dropped face down into the pillow and under the thin blanket. Utterly bliss is what I felt. That is untill I heard a faint noice, like a squeek? Or a muffled hiccup? It silenced after that one noice so I thought nothing more of it. I had almost managed to doze of when there was another sound, this time I was sure it was a sniffle coming from behind the wall where my head was. Sitting up and resting my back against the wall, I knocked softly on the wall.  
« Hey, you okay in there? » I didn't know what posessed me to ask, I guess it was an instinct I gained from raising a little sister and drying away her many tears over the years. Or maybe I just wanted the person to shut up so I could fall asleep.

« Oh, y-yes yes. Sorry if I disturbed you, I didn't think anyone would hear.» It was a startled feminine voice that answered.

« Don't worry about it. The walls are just thin, no isolation whatsoever.»  
I had learned that the hard way when I had just moved in. First and last time I would bring a girl over, after being yelled at by various neighbours. Some of wich didn't even live on this floor.

« Obviously, sorry again I'll keep it down. Should probably try and sleep now anyways.» I could hear her voice was hoarce, she must've been crying for a while.

« Are you okay though?» If I was going to get any decent sleep tonight I had to be sure.

« No, but I will be. Just a really crappy couple of nights.»

«I can relate. Well goodnight then.» This was after all not my problem, I haven't even met the girl.

« Goodnight, and thank you.»  
With that I fell asleep anticipating the next workday. Miller better show up.

Clarke POV:

It was 9:30 AM , the damn alarm clock rang so loud I swore every bad word I could muster up as I scrambeled for the snooze button on my phone. As soon as I had I remembered the thin walls and prayed the person living on the other side didn't hear me. After a few seconds of listening in for any reaction, I was confident he didnt.

I felt a little more like myself this morning after all the shit that went down yesterday and the day before that. At least now I had a new appartment all by myself where I could hibernate and wallow in self pity for as long as I wanted and needed.  
I felt kind of bad for the poor creature who had listened to my weeping last night. I still feel mortified actually, but he was kind enough to check in on me though… Or maybe he just wantet me to notice his presence and shut up. Still, I was grateful.  
Luckily for me (and every would-have-been patients of mine) I have a day off from work at the hospital today, and I plan on using it well. And I am going to start by baking a cake.


End file.
